NSW Trains Wiki:Rules
WARNING! THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Read at your own risk The Transport Administration Act, 1988 (NSW) was the Act of the NSW Parliament that established CityRail and continues to control Transport for NSW, which makes it a fitting name for the collective charter for the NSW Trains Wiki that will contain all the policies and guidelines that you are expected to follow whilst using this site. Just like an Act of Parliament can be changed, the community can propose changes to any of these policies on the respective talk page for each of these policies.. General # All users must be at least 13 years old to create an account here, anyone found under the age limit will be banned. # No swearing, cussing or any other negative manners on the wiki. Even if it’s abbreviated! # Don’t use Admin threats, if you see a user breaking the rules, don’t warn them about it, tell a staff member and they can take care of it (of course this doesn’t apply to stuff as they run the wiki) # Only edit your own profile, don’t edit anyone else’s unless you have permission from the user first. # Second accounts aren’t allowed, If you make a new account after being banned, you’ll be found out and that account will be banned forever. # And absoluty No vandalism, If you vandalise a page, you get blocked straight away # Be nice to all users, especially Admins, who have the power to block anyone that gets out of the line. # And No Edit wars. Content These rules refer to specific content on a page, they all apply to content on every page. # The content must be related to the page itself in some way. # No uploading images from elsewhere across the internet without asking first. # No Fan-made images without permission from a staff member # No Duplicates of Existing images, if you‘re uploading an image, please make sure it dosen’t already exist. If you think your version is better, please ask an admin first. # when Naming a specific page, please name it in this order: (for trains “Operator Class”. e.g. “Tangara” Should be named “Sydney Trains T set” as The Tangara is owned and operated by Sydney trains and is classified as a T set) # No Images on pages that don’t fit in with the article # when naming an image, no spaces between the words. # when uploading an image please name it this way (File:OperaterClass.png) if the image is for a future subject, please add the word “Prototype” Discussions The following (except when stated) will apply to all Article comments, Messages and Talk pages. # All comments must suggest a change to The article It is posted on, they are not a place to vent opinions, such as “should they order 15 more trains” and “I like the Tangara train” they are more suitable for your personal userpage # Dont answer messages left for other users. # Posting on your own wall is considered spam, doing so is not ”Talking to everyone” as no one gets the notification saying you left a message. # While not really mandatory but we ask all users to sign their message on their talk page using four tildes (like this -> ~~~~) # Don’t answer message walls left for others. # Never reply to comments that are over three weeks old, chances are the comment your replying to has had its issue resolved, there for, replying to it isn’t necessary. # Old comments with resolved issues are no longer relevant and are subject to deletion to keep the pages clear. Your profile page The Profile Page policy refers to the content accepted on a user's personal userpage, the content on that page which is acceptable and not acceptable from this policy, These rules include: * No Links that lead to sites that: ** Contain Pornographic Images and videos ** Videos with People Swearing and; ** Promote Unsafe behaviour. * No putting swear words on your profile as it will always be public. * and Absolutely no offensive content. Staff Rules As well as all the rules above. The user rights policy refers to the conduct that users on this wiki will undertake if they hold any user rights and privileges that give them extra powers on this wiki. Ideally, users with rights are not above the community and hold those rights in a purely vigilante position. Please see blocking policy.- *No misuse or abuse of your powers *Users Not active for more than 4 months are considered inactive and are given the rollback status, if you want to rejoin the staff, please voice your reasoning. *Make and keep the rules fair.